


What I did with my pardon

by Ferrane



Series: Kigo - Killing it With Their Kissable Faces - Shorts [2]
Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:20:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21603649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferrane/pseuds/Ferrane
Summary: Shego starts a school for Heroes. Kim builds an organisation.
Relationships: Kim Possible/Shego
Series: Kigo - Killing it With Their Kissable Faces - Shorts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557019
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	What I did with my pardon

3rd June 2014

It was hard in the beginning, looking for something to do. See, villainy gave me a certain thrill whilst also paying for absolute comfort. I have other assets, of course, but saving it for retirement seemed like a better option. Anyway, alongside the thrill and comfort, I was also searching for an equal. Kimmie was as close as I ever got. I had to be careful though, when I fought her. She got my blood pumping, plasma charging. I got pretty close to killing her a few times with my plasma (being hot enough to burn steel like tissue paper) - but I'm not a murderer (she was also fun to play with so I didn't want her to die). 

After the Lowardian invasion, I realised that as strong as I was, there was someone stronger. Call me paranoid, but I'm certain the threat hasn't been thwarted. They'll be back, and the world won't be prepared.

So I thought, whereas my brothers and I received powers from a rainbow comet, others also have powers. Some through years of training, some through dangerous experiments, some through life threatening accidents. The point was, they were all in hiding. I know because I bumped into one by accident. I found out they'd been signalling each other when danger came about in the form of bloodthirsty humans trying to take advantage of their "unique abilities". 

Getting a pardon and with a new life on my hands, I realised I now had the opportunity to help them. 

God, I know I'm crazy.

The world needs help and so do they. 

How do we show the world they aren't a threat?

How do we protect the world?

The answer fell right into my lap.

Hero Academy.

27th September 2024

"Welcome new students to Heroics University. This year marks the tenth year since its opening and we are glad to say that the world has made great progress since then. With more people now having the power to stand up for themselves and for others, crime rates have lowered by over 30%." The huge concrete hall with polished wooden floor boarding and glass at its rear, extending from ceiling to floor, broke out into applause. Men and women in various colours; some wearing business like suits and others wearing costumed and themed clothing; lined the right side of the hall, wearing lanyards that read teacher. 

At the back of the hall sat the students now beginning their final year - their fourth year at the academy. They watched listlessly, knowing the ceremony inside out. The third years sat in front of them, getting ready for their 2 semesters abroad. Sitting in front of them were the second years who were preparing to start their official classes. At the very front were the lucky 400 people who were newly admitted into the Academy. Not all would make it to the end (the last few years had proven that with an average of only 150 graduating) but they were all hopeful prospects. 

"To our newest students, we congratulate you on passing the entrance exam and we know that you will enjoy your time here. But do not be fooled into thinking it will be easy. Of the 400 students who join every year, only 150 graduate. Unfortunately, not everyone is suited towards the rigurous training the hero course expects. But don't be disheartened. After all, you don't need a qualification, to be a hero. Returning students and new, good luck to you all. Dismissed."

All those gathered within the hall clapped as the head of the school ended the ceremony. Her pale, green undertoned skin made her easily recognisable to all who saw her. That, and the fact that she was a hero turned thief turned villain turned hero turned school head, who sometimes melted things by accident (like that poor janitor's closet door that was in her way after she found out an alumni had carried an unregistered gun on a mission (that didn't require a firearm) and the media was dead set on blaming the Academy rather than Transcend - the third ranked of five official hero agencies in the world - that had signed him and sent him on the mission).

The World was calling it the Heroes' Age, a path paved open by Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Wade Load, Jim Possible, Tim Possible, Team Go: Hego, Mego and the Wegos, and surprisingly, Dr Drakken and Shego. There were, of course, others - but the world wanted to follow in the footsteps of the heroes who had defeated a would be unstoppable alien force. And now, new heroes and heroines, trained by Hero Academy, were emerging into stardom. The most well known were Team ATE, Leah Golden and Richie Fit.   
Team ATE and Leah Golden were both from the first few students the academy had whereas Richie Fit was from the third batch.

Shego didn't want to call it being proud. She wasn't proud of the students who graduated and were sent out into the world to stop villains and save lives where authorities couldn't, without breaking their codes, but well - she was proud. Watching the 4th year students go off to meet their mentors, the 3rd years to finish last minute packing and the 2nd years meeting with their first year buddies to help show them around the large expanse of the University Building - she was proud. It was a well versed routine now, she knew the speech, the hopeful faces and the flowers that would wilt instead of bloom, and yet, every year still felt so unique. Special. Unknowingly, it was they who brought her hope.

But, sitting behind a desk for most of the day was kind of boring. She didn't get as much thrill as she wanted. Too bad one of her abilities wasn't precognition or she would have known that her elementary life was about to get just a little bit more thrilling.

\-----------

Kim Possible watched as Global Justice's newest recruit clipped the black wire of a bomb instead of red and promptly had a flour bomb exploded in their face. The once honey brown student now clown faced, laughed as he and his friends found his situation funny.

"When it's a real bomb" Kim said, interrupting them, "you won't have a mouth to laugh with."

Their laughter ceased, slowly and awkwardly, as they looked towards the leader of their organisation.

"D-Director Possible!"

"That's my name." Kim frowned, seeing that not only was the last boy to try covered in flour, but so were all his friends. Sighing, because she hated this part more than anything, Kim straightened and stared all 6 boys down. "Either quit now or be fired later. Extra training with Lieutenant Firecracker in training pad 2. Hup to. Go, go, go."

"Yes Director." 

Kim watched as they left the scene both as quickly and as respectfully as they could. Shaking her head at the newest group of Global Rescue wannabes; who didn't understand what it meant to save a life; Kim considered the path in which she had chosen in life. She had wanted to find something that was both thrilling and would help save lives. After the Lowardian invasion, Kim was hit with a sudden realisation - She was nothing compared to those with powers. Not even she could stand in the face of overwhelming strength and walk out completely uninjured. She had to get stronger without the use of tech. She had to change. It was a huge surprise to her as to the person who came to her with a solution. 

But that's not quite important.

Aside from that, Ron and herself spilt up three years after building Global Rescue and four years since they first got together. They were still best friends, sure, but with Ron living in Japan and running the ninja school in place of Sensei, he was incredibly busy (and Kim was busy running Global Rescue on her own so she was too busy for their formally weekly phone convos as well). Monique was the proud co-owner of Mon Bon Fashion alongside Bonnie who helped fund the line on the condition that she got the designs ahead of time to stay in fashion. Wade, Jim and Tim owned Possible Loading - a globally well known and revolutionary tech company that often collaborated projects with Middleton Science Centre and NASA. Felix, now Doctor Felix Renton, worked at the Middleton Science Centre on a, quote; Bouncy Castle; unquote. Himself and Zita had taken a break whilst Zita joined Ron in Japan for four years to study at the same culinary school. After graduating, Zita started a restaurant that, over the next five years, expanded into a chain that dominated East Asia and Africa and was currently warring against Frankie and Benny's for rights to the UK and USA.

Point was, Kim's old friends (and Bonnie) were all busy living their lives, just the same as Kim. There was nothing she could do about that-

"Director Possible, Team Striker had to leave on an emergency mission and Rea and Mala aren't back from Russia yet. The other senior teams are either not responding or training the new recruits. There's no one to go to Hero U for the profession talk." A senior angent at Global Rescue; Rich Riley - who was ginger above and down under; spoke hastily after entering Kim's office.

"Did you knock?"

Thrown off by Kim ignoring him, he had to take a moment to recompose himself, "yes ma'am. I did."

"Oh, sorry. I guess something's off with me today."

Rich glanced at the open door behind him then back at his boss. Resolute, he walked to the door; poked his head out, looking both left and right; and then promptly shut it. He then walked to Kim's desk, well aware of Kim's eyes on him the entire way, and put his folder down. Pressing the intercom button, he smirked at his boss, "Agent Crest, Director Possible will be handling the career briefing at Hero U so there's no need to worry. Director Possible is not to be disturbed for the rest of the day. Thank you." Agent Riley turned to Kim, crossed his arms, and sat smugly.

Shaking her head with a smile, Kim gestured with a single finger for the young man to get out of her chair. He shook his head.

"Nope. If I get out you'll sit down and then you're cute little butt will be stuck here until tomorrow morning. Go! Take a break Kimmie. You deserve it."

A warm feeling fluttered in Kim's chest. At 27 years old, despite being constantly swarmed by people wanting her attention, Kim had never felt so alone. Rich had showed up at her doorstep 7 years ago, one year into Global Rescue's new and questionable existence. But Rich had no questions. In fact, he was one of the few who had every faith that it would work out. He was a new, slightly younger friend that Kim loved from the first moment they met. Loved as in friend. Not that Ron saw it that way. 

Ron had always been insecure about their relationship (especially when people said they didn't understand it and why exactly Kim was even dating him), but those people didn't understand, how could they? And why did what they think matter? Kim loved Ron and that was all that was important. But Ron couldn't see that. He continued to feel as though he was lesser, even as Kim assured him they were equals. Kim was desired by all, and then came along Rich: a charming and wealthy young man (only 2 years their junior) who had ideals as good and true as Kim's own had appeared. And thus began the slow and painful deterioration of their thought to be destined romance.

"-mie, Kim!"

"Huh?"

Rich was standing in front of her, hands on her arms, shaking her slightly. "You seriously need this break. When's the last time you took any time off?"

"My birthday maybe?"

"That was in June and your mother literally dragged you out so it doesn't count."

"Then never."

Unimpressed, Rich turned her around, pushed her towards the door, and slapped her butt.

"That's sexual assault."

"You're sexual assault."

"What?"

"I don't know. Just go! Relax, boss. You deserve it. Oh and, come back Monday instead, take the weekend. I'll look after everything."

\-----------

Shego almost spit out her tea when the email came through. "Due to unforseen problems...Director Possible will be representing...yours sincerely..." blah blah blah. Princess was coming out of her castle to grace her with her presence. Well shit. 

\-----------

Kim had decided to take Tyler Mage and Carrie Tompkins with her. Tyler, or Ty, as he preferred, had joined alongside Rich. But unlike Rich who chose to stay behind the keyboard helping from the other side of the comms; Ty liked the action he got from actively participating in missions whilst exploring the world at breakneck speed. Carrie was a junior and Heroics University alumn and Kim felt that she would better relate to the students. The three of them would represent Global Rescue together.

Alongside their own organisation, Global Justice, Allegiance, Hero's Stage, Transcend, The UMLPD (Upperton, Middleton, Lowerton joint police department), The UMLSC (Upperton, Middleton, Lowerton Scientific Collective), Possible Loading and other hero agencies, would be in attendance; taking the opportunity to scout potential recruits.

Global Justice would definitely not fall behind.

\-----------

Shego smiled to herself as the preparations for the career fair neared its completion. 

Multiple large booths, easily 50m^2 (the length of an official Olympic long course swimming pool, squared) had been set up. There were 10 agencies, centres and companies in total who would all be arriving that day all in the hope of recruiting the future's biggest and brightest. Every year, seeds were sowed but only a few were reaped - the 150 graduating students splitting between the 10 organisations. Most of the students ended up choosing, Global Justice, Global Rescue and the police departments. Possible Loading and the science centres were well known for their exclusivity, whereas Transcend, Allegiance and Hero Stage were known for their availability which only made them less desirable.

But today was going to be different. That much Shego knew with absolute certainty. Because this year, the Princess was stepping out of her tower. Something she hadn't done since the first two years. It needed to be memorable.

\-----------

To say Kim was surprised would be the understatement of the century. A notification that she had a message from the Head of Heroics University was something she didn't expect. It wasn't weird, of course, that Heroics University was messaging Global Rescue. No, what was weird, was that Shego was messaging Kim. Directly. And last time Kim checked, Shego didn't have her number. It wasn't even over social media. Shego had texted Kim.

What it said? Well

\-----------

Shego smiled to herself, admiring her own genius.

Yo Kimmie,

How's life treatin' ya? Anyway, I saw that you're representing Global Rescue this year and I thought it would be a great opportunity. Lately, I don't know about you, but this behind the desk life has gotten a bit boring. I need more thrill, more excitement! So, here's what I propose.

Fight me.

A mock battle to show people what exactly they are aiming for. No powers. No gadgets. Just our talent on display. What do you say?

Tell me quick so I can begin preparations.

S.G.

"Come on Cupcake. Accept my challenge."

\-----------

Kim would never admit to Shego that she squealed.

Challenge accepted.

\-----------

The career fair proceeded as expected; future heroes scouting potential employers and future employers scouting potential heroes. 

As always, Global Justice, Global Rescue and Possible Loading were the most popular. That was where most of the glory was anyway. When it came to being a hero, money was never a big concern, because the people you saved always insisted on repaying you in some way. The thing to worry about when it came to being a hero, was being noticed. Because whilst everyone who entered the domain did so to help others, it became frustrating when you never received the credit that was due. That's why the aforementioned three were the most popular, because they don't over shadow the hero's successes with their own.

The common advice from the hero agencies was to create a team to support you, always check the laws of each country you visit, always cooperate with authorities if they arrive on the scene, priotise the protection of civilians in all cases. The protection of civilians was also necessary for all those interested in the police, fire and ambulance departments. Possible Loading and the Science centres suggested people begin preparing now if they think they might want to join them in the future. The information was the same every year and taught within the hero courses almost religiously.

But that wasn't what Shego was excited about. After the speeches, after the presentations - a special display would take place.

And Kim Possible was going down.

\-----------

Kim smirked to herself as she left her stand to Ty and Carrie, heading in the direction of the dressing rooms. The 'special event had been left unnamed on the leaflets but the excitement that was washing off Shego in waves could be seen a mile away.

Kim had decided to wear a black tank top under her standardised black jumper with GR embroidered into the back to show the students what they would wear when they newly joined (Ty was in his own personalised gear and Carrie had on the standard uniform as well being a junior). Alongside her tank top, she had brought a pair of fitness leggings to change into, and as promised, no gadgets.

Shego was already there when Kim arrived into the reserved, shared changing room. She was pulling a dark green tank top over her black sports bra, already wearing her black with green stripes sports leggings. Her blazer was hanged on one of the hooks, a glinting in her pocket that belonged her watch, and her right pinky finger was absent of the ring normally wore (as of nine years prior - Kim still wondered what it was for).

"Get changed, Cupcake. It's almost show time."

Kim smiled, "honestly, I missed you."

Shego smiled as well, stepping closer to Kim. She leaned down, her hot breath blowing against Kim's ear and cheek. Shego's mouth gently ghosting her ear, "I missed you too, princess."

Kim blushed, stepping back and recovering her personal space.

\-----------

Laughing, Shego reached for the water bottle on one of the benches, tacking its place there and propping up her feet, her back supported by the railing. She stared at Kim, "well, get changed."

The blush on Kim's face exploded further, "don't watch me!"

"Kimmie, I've seen it all before - nothing new. We're on a tight schedule, so hurry."

"Just turn around."

"Fine," Shego conceded with a roll of her eyes. What she hadn't told Kim was that the mirror on the wall gave her a perfect enough view anyway.

From the mirror, Shego watched as Kim pulled down her trousers, slipping them to her ankles and the pulling them off one foot at a time. She combed one hand through her hair before she bent over to pull her leggings out of her bag (their bags had been left in the changing room beforehand) giving Shego a nice view of her bubble butt covered in black lace) She slipped her leggings on quickly and Shego we disappointed to find she had her tank top on underneath. Unfortunately, Shego wouldn't get the complete image of Kim in her underwear.

"Ready," Kim confirmed, although Shego didn't need it.

Shego stood, handing Kim the other water bottle and being gifted a smile and a "thanks Shego," in return.

They both made their way out the door and through the prearranged hallway that was void of all other life. 

"Even though I'm not using my powers, I'm not going easy on you."

"I wouldn't dream of it."

Shego turned to Kim, smiling down at the beautiful girl she used to know turned stunning woman before her. "Good luck, Kim."

Kim blinked in surprise, blushing once again, "you called me Kim."

"Announcing the special event for today!"

Shego leaned down, brushing her lips gently against Kim's. She could feel the moment Kim stiffened against her and immediately regretted it.

"Give a huge cheer for..."

Kim pulled Shego closer, wrapping her hands around her and refusing to let her go. 

"The long awaited rematch between ..."

There foreheads rested against one another, their breaths mingling in the dark passage. 

"Kim..."

"Shego..."

"Kim Possible and Shegoooo!!!!!"

"Now you know."

"Now I know."

They stepped out into the lights.


End file.
